Ant-Man (film)
Ant-Man is a movie now filming and is intended to be the twelfth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will conclude Phase 2.‘Ant-Man’ to Conclude Phase 2 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe Plot Armed with the astonishing ability to shrink in scale but increase in strength, master thief Scott Lang must embrace his inner-hero and help his mentor, Dr. Hank Pym, protect the secret behind his spectacular Ant-Man suit from a new generation of towering threats. Against seemingly insurmountable obstacles, Pym and Lang must plan and pull off a heist that will save the world. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michael Peña as Luis *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Bobby Cannavale as Paxton *Judy Greer as Maggie *Wood Harris as Gale *Gregg Turkington as a to-be-confirmed character * T.I. as Dave * Martin Donovan as a to-be-confirmed character *To-be-confirmed actress as Janet van Dyne *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Jordi Mollà as Castillo Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *A Pingo Doce Soda poster appears. The bottling company Bruce Banner worked for in The Incredible Hulk bottled Pingo Doce Soda. *Howard Stark appears. *Peggy Carter appears. Production History Wright and Cornish originally wrote a treatment for Artisan that focused on Scott Lang as a burglar. Artisan, looking for a family-oriented movie, passed on the script. A few years later when Marvel executives Kevin Feige and Ari Arad asked if Wright was interested in writing a script on any of the Marvel titles, Wright offered the Ant-Man script.Exclusive: Edgar Wright Talks Ant-Man, Edward Douglas, Superhero Hype, 7-26-06 In February 2007, Wright reported that the film was on hold while they worked on revising the script. Exclusive: Hot Fuzz Helmer Commences Them Steve Head, IGN, 2-15-07 In March 2008, Wright told Empire magazine that a second draft of the script was being written. Known for being a comedic writer, the director noted that the film would not be overtly comedic, but that it would be "more of a full-on action adventure sci-fi film but with a comedic element,"Exclusive: Edgar Wright Talks Ant Man Empireonline.com, 3-10-08 and that it would not be a spoof. He confirmed that, at that time, the script included both Henry Pym, as the original 1960s character from "Tales to Astonish", and Scott Lang as his 1980s/1990s successor in the Ant-Man role. Wright says the story is very character-driven, and a new twist on an origins story. To influence his writing, he researched nanotechnology. Writer of Ant-Man comicbook movie says it will be in same style as Iron Man David Bentley, The Coventry Telegraph, 6-30-08 Since Edgar wrapped Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, Wright said "I can't do two things at once, so that Scott Pilgrim is finished I will return to doing another draft of Ant-Man." Edgar Wright Going Back to Work on Ant-Man After Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Wright revealed to Josh Horowitz that they have already turned in a 3rd draft for the script. 'Ant-Man' Movie Wouldn't Just Be For 'Avengers' Experts, Director Says In May, 2012, a "teaser" image of the movie was presented via Twitter by writer and director Edgar Wright. Feige stated as well that the movie was "as close as it’s ever been".Edgar Wright Teases Ant-Man With Mysterious Image - Spinoff Online On June 28, 2012, it was revealed that Wright had filmed a Test Reel for the film.Edgar Wright Directing 'Ant-Man' Test Reel (Exclusive) On July 12, 2013, Wright revealed that the film's script is finished. Edgar Wright: 'Ant-Man script is complete' - video On August 26, 2013, Wright told Collider that the film will be in pre-production in October and will start filming next year.Edgar Wright Talks THE WORLD’S END, Deleted Scenes, IMAX, 3D, Dwayne Johnson, ANT-MAN, His Sci-Fi Movie COLLIDER, and So Much More On December 19, 2013, Paul Rudd was officially announced to have been cast as 'Ant-Man'. On January 13, 2014, Michael Douglas was cast as Dr. Hank Pym. It was also confirmed that Paul Rudd would play Scott Lang in the film.Michael Douglas to Star as Hank Pym in Marvel's Ant-Man On February 6, 2014, Evangeline Lilly was announced to be in talks to play the female lead in the film. It was also confirmed that Michael Peña had been cast in an unspecified role.Evangeline Lilly in Talks to Join 'Ant-Man' On May 23, 2014, Edgar Wright dropped out from directing the film due to creative differences with Marvel Studios. On July 7, 2014,Gabriel Ferrari and Andrew Barrer were hired as production writers for the film's script.Andrew Barrer & Gabriel Ferrari In Negotiations For ‘Ant-Man’ Rewrite‘Ant-Man’ Recruits Additional Writers?Marvel’s ‘Ant-Man’ Back on Track as Filming Starts in San Francisco On July 25, 2014, Patrick Wilson, Matt Gerald and Kevin Weisman dropped out of the film. Gerald and Weisman's characters were omitted from the revised script by McKay and Wilson left the project due to scheduling conflicts.Comic-Con: Major Cast Exits On ‘Ant-Man’ Include Patrick Wilson On September 30th, 2014, David Callaham was hired to rewrite the script during production.After Moving Slow As Corpse, ‘Zombieland 2′ Gets Writer And Urgency On October 6, 2014, Martin Donova was cast in the film.Marvel's 'Ant-Man' Adds Martin Donovan (Exclusive) On October 10, 2014, it was revealed that Paul Rudd rewrote Edgar Wright's original screenplay with Adam McKay. Adam McKay Reveals the Changes He Made to 'Ant-Man' ScriptAdam McKay Talks Rewriting ANT-MAN with Paul Rudd; Reveals They Added “a Giant Action Sequence”, Made the Film Bigger and “a Little More Aggressive” On December 10, 2014, Jordi Mollà was cast in the film and supporting characters first names were revealed.Jordi Mollà Joins ANT-MAN As 'Castillo'; Supporting Characters' Forenames Revealed Production The film will be shot in San Francisco, California beginning on August 18, 2014 with additional photography being shot in Fayette County, Georgia.Marvel’s Kevin Feige updates on Guardians Of The Galaxy, Thanos, Ant-Man, TV shows and Doctor StrangeKevin Feige Talks Ant-Man, Guardians Of The Galaxy And Doctor Strange‘Ant-Man’ Begins Filming in San Francisco On December 4, 2014, Reed announced on his Twitter that principal photography has wrapped.‘Ant-Man’ Finishes Production Trivia *Joseph Gordon-Levitt was considered for the role of Scott Lang/Ant-Man. *Jessica Chastain turned down the role of Hope van Dyne due to scheduling conflicts. *Director Edgar Wright is a big fan of Ant-Man and in 2003 proposed the film to Marvel, describing it as "an action-adventure comedy - a cross-genre action and special effects bonanza." He had been developing the movie since then, shooting a test reel, hiring the cast and was close to begin shooting the movie. Then in 2014 he dropped out due to 'creative differences' between him and Marvel. *Originally, the film was meant to focus on the original Ant-Man, Hank Pym. However, the filmmakers deemed Pym as having a too family-unfriendly history (Pym developed several split personalities, one of whom abused his girlfriend Janet) and instead decided to focus on Pym's successor Scott Lang, with Pym becoming a mentor and supporting character. *Ant-Man's helmet is influenced by the helmets of Iron Man and the Autobot Transformer Bumblebee. *(May 2014) Original director Edgar Wright left the project due to creative differences with Marvel Studios. He was attached to the project's pre-production for about eight years. Peyton Reed was announced as his replacement in early June the same year. *The film has been in development since the late 1980s. "Ant-Man" creator Stan Lee had made a pitch to New Line Entertainment but they found the premise too similar to Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989). The project thus languished in development hell for two decades. *When the role of Wasp (Hank Pym's lover and wife) was in the script, Rashida Jones was considered for the part. *Michael Douglas compared Hank Pym to his role as Liberace in Behind the Candelabra (2013): "Sometimes you've got to shake them up a little bit and have some fun." *Ant-Man is the first production to film in the sound stages at the new Pinewood Atlanta Studios. *In the comics, Hank Pym created Ultron, but in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark is the one who creates Ultron. *The director of this film, Peyton Reed, was considered to direct Guardians of the Galaxy, another Marvel Studios film, which was later directed by James Gunn. Reed was also attached at one point to direct Fantastic Four. * Sean Bean, Pierce Brosnan, and Gary Oldman were considered by Edgar Wright for the role of an older Dr. Hank Pym. *Adam McKay, Ruben Fleische , Rawson Marshall Thurber, Nicholas Stolle , Michael Dowse and David Wain were considered to direct the film, with McKay opting to rewrite the script instead. *Hank Pym's Yellowjacket identity from the comics will be use for Darren Cross as a supervillain name in the film. *Patrick Wilson was cast but after the movie was delayed, scheduling conflicts forced Wilson to drop out. *When Edgar Wright was first considering actors for an older Hank Pym. Sean Bean, Pierce Brosnan and Gary Oldman were all considered before Michael Douglas was cast. *According to Michael Douglas, the costume that Paul Rudd wears had to be altered because of his muscles. Rudd had gone on an extensive training and workout regimen in order to build the proper muscle size for a superhero. But since Rudd had become so muscular, Douglas said "He was so cut, that they had to soften his costume up, with all the built-in six-packs and all of that." *Behind The Scenes video was shown on the Marvel special "Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop!". Gallery PaulRuddScottLangOfficial.jpg|First Look: Paul Rudd as Scott Lang. AntMan1.png AntMan2.png AntMan3.png AntMan4.png AntMan5.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 05.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 04.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 03.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 02.png Ant-Man Suit Trailer 01.png ScottandCassie.jpg PymandScott.jpg Hank Pym Ant-Man 02.jpg Hank Pym Ant-Man 01.jpg CassieLang.jpg Ant-Man Suit Trailer 07.jpg Ant-Man Suit Trailer 06.jpg Ant-Man-18.png Ant-Man-19.png Ant-Man-4.png AntManHankPymScottLang.jpg AntManeEvangelineLily.jpg AntManScottLangPaulRuddCostume.jpg Promotional, Concept Art, and Filming Ant-Man logo.jpg Ant-Man Trailer Logo.png|Ant-Man Trailer Logo. Ant-Man_Film_Promo_Art.jpg|Ant-Man Promotional Art Ant-Man concept art.jpg|Concept Poster. Pym-logo-official.png|Pym Technologies Logo. Ant.jpeg|Teaser from Edgar Wright. marvel_antman_front-610x343.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. ant-man2.png|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. marvelphasetwopreview1-590x343.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. Ant-Man_Small.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. Ant-Man_Jumping_Out_Of_Window.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. Ant-ManBeatdownScene.jpg|Ant-Man Test Footage from SDCC'13 by Edgar Wright. Ant-man-movie-set.jpg|BTS Look at the Test Footage by Edgar Wright. Ant-Man helmet Comic-Con.jpg|Ant-Man Helmet and Specs on display at SDCC'14. SDCC Ant-Man Helmet.jpg|Ant-Man Helmet on display at SDCC'14. Michael_douglas_sdcc_2014.jpg|Michael Douglas at SDCC'14 with classic Ant-Man helmet. PaulRuddScottLangSetPhoto1.jpg|Paul Rudd on set. Scott and Hank Ant-Man Set.jpg|BTS Look at Paul Rudd and Michael Douglas on set. Scott Lang and Ant-Man Suit.jpg|BTS Look at Paul Rudd on set. Ant-Man Suit.png|BTS Look at the Ant-Man suit. Ant-Man EW.jpg AntManPaulRuddWithDirector.jpg AntManBathConceptArt.jpg|Concept art with Ant-Man in the bathtub. YellowjacketConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Yellowjacket AntManPaulRuddInSuit.jpg Videos General Ant-Man_-_Official_Debut_Trailer Comics History 101 Who Is Ant-Man?|Comics History 101: Who Is Ant-Man? New Ant-Man Footage Reactions - Comic Con 2014 Marvel Studios - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Interviews Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Evangeline_Lilly_Interview Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Michael_Douglas_and_Paul_Rudd_Interview Ant_Man_-_SDCC_2014_Peyton_Reed_Interview Ant-Man Corey Stoll on Becoming Yellow Jacket Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-man|Edgar Wright Discusses Ant-man References External links * imdb * wikipedia Category:Ant-Man Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 2